Can I Trust You
by kdr2730
Summary: Can you really trust your best friend? Aria and Alison are about to find out.
1. Jason and Aria

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment. **

* * *

Jason DiLaurentis walked into his house and slammed the front door. Livid wouldn't have even come close to how he was feeling at that point in time. He and Ian Thomas, a guy who had been a good friend in high school, had gone at it again. Ian kept saying he knew something about Alison that Jason didn't. That was one thing that really set him off, ever since he had gone to rehab he and Ali had gotten a long a lot better, but he did know that she still kept secrets from him.

Turning around to face the couch he saw a little brunette staring at him, "Aria? Where's Ali?" he asked calming down.  
"I don't know. She stepped on me when she snuck out." Aria told him.  
"She stepped on you?"  
"Yeah. She was in a big rush to get out of house."  
"Do you know why?" he asked joining her on the couch.  
"No, she was on her phone and kept saying she was leaving in a minute and that no you weren't home."  
"Probably going to hook up with Ian like she did in junior high."  
"I don't think it's Ian. Spencer told me that Melissa gave him ultimatum."  
"Hmm. Well it's not Garrett." Jason said smiling.  
Both knew that Alison despised Garrett Reynolds with a passion.

Aria Montgomery had been sitting in her best friend's living room when the front door had swung open and Jason had come in. He had slammed the door with so much force that she was surprised it didn't break. Watching him she could tell he was angry about something but she didn't want to make it worse by talking so she just sat quietly and hoped he would notice her. See Aria has always had a crush on Jason, but since he is Ali's older brother he is off limits, but that didn't stop her from enjoying the time she got to be around him.

"Is everything okay? You seemed pretty livid when you came in." Aria asked scooting closer to him.  
Jason just looked at, "Yeah. Ian and I just got into again. He seems to know what Ali is doing." He told her.  
"Oh."  
"I thought Ali and I had gotten past keeping stuff like this from each other. But I guess not."  
"I'm sorry Jason."  
"It's not your fault Aria. Ali is just being Ali." He said rubbing his neck and shifting his shoulders.  
"I may know a way to help with that." Aria said nodding to his shoulders.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah you just have to lie on your stomach on the floor." She told feeling her face flush.  
Jason just looked at her and cocked an eyebrow upwards, but did as she instructed. Aria took a deep breath and got down on the floor and straddled Jason's back.

Laying down Jason had no idea what to expect but he knew that Aria would never try anything with him because of her friendship with Ali. That was the funny thing because Jason was fairly certain that he felt the same way about her that she did about him. There had always been something about the small brunette, who was now massaging his shoulders and neck, he had never quite figured out what drew him to her but something did. Aria's hands felt small compared to his body but in a good way. He was beginning to have problems concentrating on anything other than what she was doing with her hands. Soon the tension that he had been feeling in his neck and shoulders went away and he relaxed, but Aria didn't stop.

Jason moaned slightly when Aria shifted her position to put her knees on his back. He felt the pop and he was about done. Soon he felt something different, it was soft kisses against his neck. Closing his eyes he couldn't believe that Aria Montgomery was kissing his neck, but he didn't want to embarrass her so he let her.

Hearing Jason moan had Aria feeling confident so she laid on his back and started to kiss his neck. She noticed that he closed his eyes so she began to nibble on his ear lobes and let her hands wander along his sides. Before she knew what was going on Jason was above her.

"Aria." Jason said out of breath slightly.  
"Yes?" she answered innocently.  
"We can't do this."  
"Why not? I've wanted to kiss you since I was 13." Aria told him honestly.

Jason didn't need any more motivation. Slowly he lowered his body down to Aria's and met her lips with his. They were soft and full. Pressing down he heard her moan. Tracing her bottom lip with his tongue Jason rubbed her hips through her sleep shorts. Aria opened her mouth and Jason slid his tongue in and felt her hands go into his hair.

When Jason's lips met hers Aria couldn't believe he was kissing her. She had wanted this to happen for the last 3 years. Feeling his body press against her gave her a sensation she had never felt so she moaned and Jason gently pressed down again. While Jason's hands were wondering her body she figured out that it was good to moan because he kept pressing into her. Letting him stick his tongue in her mouth was a good different. She liked the feeling of his hands on her hips, but when he started to move them up her shirt she stiffened.

Feeling Aria stiffen below him had Jason slowing down. He had no idea how far Aria had ever been with a guy and he wasn't about to pressure her. Moving his hands out from under her shirt he felt her relax and deepen the kiss. Jason let out a low moan when Aria gently bit his lip, he had never known her to be an aggressor but he loved that she was in that moment.

Needing oxygen Aria gently broke her kiss with Jason. He responded by placing his head in the crook of her neck and shoulders and kissing her collarbone gently. She giggled feeling his hair against her ear. She loved the feeling of Jason being on top of her and the way he was so gentle.

Pulling away Jason sat up and pulled Aria on to the couch so they could both catch their breath and relax. He did not need his parents or especially Ali coming in and seeing him on top of her. Aria automatically snuggled into his side as he grabbed the remote. The sat for several minutes not talking and just watching as Jason flipped through the TV channels. Aria played with Jason's hand for a couple seconds before lacing her fingers with his.

Snuggling into Jason wasn't hard for Aria. He made her feel safe. There was something about him that had always drawn her in, even when he had been using and drinking. He had never frightened her like he had the other girls. Holding his hand she knew she had to ask.  
"Jason." Aria said quietly.  
"Hmm."  
"Can I trust you?"  
Jason shifted and looked Aria, who had put her head into shoulder to look at him, "What's going on?" he asked worried.  
Aria climbed onto his lap and straddled it and laid her head against his shoulder, "My parents are getting a divorce because my Dad had an affair and I knew about it but didn't tell my Mom." She told him burring her face in his shoulder.  
"Aria it's not your fault their getting divorced. It's your Dad's." Jason told her wrapping his arms around her.  
"But I feel like it is my fault. If I had told my Mom, maybe they could have worked it out." She choked.  
Lifting her chin, "This is not your fault. You can't control how your parents act any more than I can control how Ali acts." He told her wiping away a few straggling tears.

Aria just wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. The two didn't talk much the rest of the night. Aria stayed on Jason's lap and he made no noise to make her move. He didn't mind holding her it was reassuring to have someone trust him.

It wasn't hard to tell when Aria fell asleep, her arms went slack against his neck, she snuggled into his chest more, and it sounded like she was purring. Jason couldn't help but smile at the sound or the girl in his arms. He had seen her in a completely new light that night and he liked it, more than he should have since she was one of Ali's best friends but he didn't care. Slowly he started up the stairs towards Ali's room, but once he got there he changed his mind. He didn't want Aria to have to deal with Ali whenever she came back so he laid her down in his bed.

Aria knew she was being moved but she didn't mind. It was nice to have someone other than Mike know about their parents. She knew that Jason wouldn't say anything because he cared about her. When she felt her head hit the pillow she knew she wasn't in Ali's room. Startled she sat up and looked around. She had never been in Jason's room, none of them had. It was dirty like she had imagined, but clean and everything looked to be in a place. Actually it reminded her a lot of her room, organized clutter.

Jason came out of his bathroom to Aria sitting up in his bed, God I like that image, he thought, "You okay?" he asked trying to keep his body in check.  
"Yeah, why didn't you lay me down in Ali's room?" she asked sleepily.  
"I didn't want you to have to deal with her when she decides to come home. So I laid you down in here."  
"Oh."  
"You okay with that?"  
"Yeah as long as Ali doesn't find out." Aria told him scooting over so he could join her on the bed.

Jason hadn't intended on sleeping with Aria, but when she scooted over he knew that she would come cuddle with him where ever he slept. Sliding between his comforter and sheets he pulled Aria into him and smoothed her hair when she relaxed. Soon he was having problems keeping his eyes open and gave into sleep with the small brunette in his arms.


	2. Alison and Aria

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story so far. I really appreciate it. **

* * *

Alison DiLaurentis answered her phone and looked at the floor in her bedroom to make sure that Aria was asleep. "Hey baby." She cooed softly.  
"Are you ready?" the boy asked.  
"I will be in 5 minutes and I'll meet you there."  
"Why can't I pick you up like normal?" he asked accusingly.  
"Because Aria asked to stay the night and I couldn't say no." she shot back aggravated.  
"Fine, but hurry. I need you."  
"I need you too."  
Hearing his breathing getting heavy, "We could just do it at your house, unless Jason is home."  
"No he's not, but we can't. I don't want Aria to find out that way."  
"Alright. Hurry." He said before ending the call.

Rushing she got ready to sneak out, but it wasn't really sneaking since her parents weren't home and Jason was out, again. The only person who would be curious would be Aria and this was one thing that she would never understand. Aria wasn't the type of girl just to sleep with a guy, that's why she was the last virgin of their group of friends. Alison was actually proud of her friend, but it made sex talk awkward because she would have no idea what was being talked about.

Aria could hear Alison moving around the room after she got off her phone. She didn't know who she was talking to but she did know it was a guy. Ali always had a new guy in her life. Rarely did Aria envy her friends, but she wanted the attention of the one guy who was just beyond her reach and Ali just had to show up somewhere and she got attention. Shifting she pretended to be dreaming and curled her blanket around her so Ali wouldn't think anything of it.

Shuffling out of her dark room Ali stepped on Aria's ankle, "Sorry Aria." She whispered and head downstairs praying that Jason was still out. Noticing that her big brother was still out she slipped off her underwear and stuffed them into her bag. One less thing to take off when I get there, she thought walking out the front door.

The drive to their meeting place was short and Alison was more than ready to meet up with her boy toy as she liked to call him. They had only been seeing each other for a couple of weeks now and hadn't quite talked about what they were. All they knew was that they had to keep it quiet because he had been of Jason's friends in high school. Jason had almost had a coronary when he found that Alison had lost her virginity to Ian Thomas so this would probably be no different.

"I thought you were going to stand me up." Eric Kahn said taking Alison in his arms.  
"I could never do that." She told him looping her arms around his neck and kissing him.  
"What about your friend?" he asked pulling away.  
"She was asleep and won't ask questions. Aria's good that way."  
"Good." he stated nuzzling her neck.

Soon Eric had Alison flat on her back and was thrusting in and out of her at a hard pace. Alison had never been one for formalities. Moaning she had her first orgasm of the night and couldn't wait for the others.

Leaving Eric the next morning was hard because their night together had been fantastic like always but Alison knew she had to be back in her house before Aria woke up. Walking in and up to her bedroom she noticed that her door was open and that Aria wasn't inside sleeping. Turning around she did notice that Jason's door was cracked, that's strange he always sleeps with the door closed, she thought pushing it open.

She could that Jason was holding someone but couldn't make out who. Moving closer she saw the brunette hair of her best friend. Looks like she doesn't care about our friendship anymore, she thought walking out of the room and slamming the door.

Aria and Jason both woke with a start when his door slammed. Aria just put her face into his pillow because she knew who had slammed the door, Ali. Slipping out of the bed she kissed Jason's forehead and told him to go back to sleep and that she would handle it. Walking downstairs she was more than ready to face her pissed best friend.

"How could you?" Ali screamed when Aria came into the kitchen.  
"Alison." Aria said calmly.  
"He's my brother Aria! I have told you repeatedly to stay away from him!" she yelled again at her friend losing her patience.  
"He was there for me last night Ali. Nothing happened." Aria spouted.  
"There for you and nothing happened? Yeah right." Alison snottily replied.  
"He listened and held me. When we fell asleep watching TV he was going to put back in your room but didn't want me to sleep alone. So…" her friend explained. And it made sense. Jason had always had a thing for Aria.  
"Nothing happened?"  
"No! I wouldn't lie to you."  
"Can I trust you?" Alison asked needing to explain about the night before.  
"Always." Aria responded moving towards her friend.  
"Last night I left so I could go sleep with Eric Kahn."  
"Noel's brother? I didn't even know you liked him." Aria said surprised.  
"I do. We have a good time when we are together and it's not all physical even though that is how our nights usually start." Alison explained.  
"Is he good to you?"  
"The best."  
"Okay, I won't say a word."

Alison gave her friend a hug and knew that Aria wouldn't say a word about what she had told her. It was like she had told Eric, Aria wouldn't ask anything. The two friends moved into the living room and turned on the TV and started to watch cartoons. They maybe 16 but Saturday morning cartoons were still the best thing. When Jason came down an hour later Alison could see the flush on Aria's cheeks and the smile on her brother's face. She knew then that something had happened, but she also knew that she needed to trust Aria. Watching the two of them Alison realized that having them all over each other would be perfect because that would give her more free time to spend with Eric.


	3. Jason and Alison

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate it. **

* * *

After Aria left Jason knew he had to talk to Ali. He also knew that she would do everything she could to get out of it. Walking towards her room he could hear her on the phone, but that didn't stop him from knocking and entering.

"Jason get out!" she seethed.  
"We need to talk" he told her sitting in one of the chairs in her room.  
"I have to go." She told the person on the phone. "Talk."  
"Who have you been seeing?" he asked  
"None of your business."  
"Ali, please. I don't want to fight about this. If it's one of my old friends just tell me."  
"She told you? That little liar!" Ali screamed reaching for her phone.  
"Aria didn't say a word to me about it. She's keeping you secret." Jason said grabbing her phone.  
"Then how did you know?"  
"She said last night you kept saying that I wasn't home." He told her, "Which would make me guess it's one of my old friends."  
"I don't want to tell you." Alison said crossing her arms.  
"Why?"  
"Because you'll tell me that I can't see him and I really like him."  
"Ali I don't really have the right to tell who you can and can't see. I would like for you to trust me though."  
"Can I trust you?" she asked finally looking at her big brother.  
"Always."  
"It's Eric Kahn." She said quietly.  
Jason laughed, "Well at least he was the least wild out of us." He said tossing her phone on to her bed, "Do he treat you well?" he asked  
more serious.  
"The best." Alison responded smiling.  
"It's not all…"  
"No we don't just sleep together. We talk about movies, book, tv, and we even go out and do stuff."  
"Okay."  
"You're really okay with me seeing Eric?" she asked needing to know the answer.  
"Not really, but he's a good guy." Jason responded honestly.  
"You won't tell Mom and Dad will you?"  
"Not my place too, just be careful."

Jason didn't have much more to say to Ali so he got up and started to leave, "Jason did something happen between you and Aria last night?" he heard her ask.  
"No. Why?"  
"Because this morning it looked like something did." Alison said standing up, "Please don't lie to me."  
"She told me what has been going on at her house and I listened. That's all." Jason reassured her.  
"Then why didn't you want her sleeping alone?"  
"Because what she has going on at home is stressful and she needed a friend last night."  
"What's going on at home?"  
"You'll have to ask her." He said leaving her room.

Walking back into his bedroom he could still smell Aria's body spray that she had had on last night. He didn't mind the smell but he didn't need his parents or Ali asking why the smell was so strong. Getting into his shower he let his mind wander away from Aria and to Ali with Eric Kahn. He and Eric hadn't really been close friends, more they just ran in the same circle. Surprisingly the older Kahn wasn't a bad buy, he had a reputation, but in Rosewood who didn't.

Alison didn't know what to make of her conversation with Jason. He hadn't yelled at her for seeing Eric like she thought he was going to. Actually he didn't seem all that surprised by it. The thing that was bugging her was that Aria had told him what was going on in her life when she hadn't told her. That hurt, Ali knew she could self-absorbed sometimes but this was almost too much. Aria was her friend not Jason's.

Opening her phone she sent a text to Eric: _Hey baby! I told Jason about us. He didn't actually seem to upset by it._ A few minutes later her phone beeped and Alison felt her breath catch: _Hey! He didn't react by putting his fist through a wall? Wow rehab really did help him. So we can hang out at your house now? _She sat there and looked at her phone. Staring at her phone and then at Jason's closed door she had never realized that he had mellowed out since going to rehab. Replying: _I think that would be a good way to start. It'll show Jason how we are together. Just no fooling around. We need him to trust this._ Waiting for his response was hard because she knew Eric loved to kiss her neck when they watched TV or movies. It would be hard to keep their hands off of each other. Beeping brought her out of her thoughts: _I think we can handle that. I don't want Jason mad at me or you for this happening._ Smiling she closed her phone and let her mind go back to Aria.

Jason had gotten out of his shower and decided that Ali was old enough to handle her own love life. He had lost the right to be the overprotective brother a long time ago, so now he just had to stand back and be there if something did happen. Pulling out his phone he sent a quick text to Aria: _Hey! I hope everything is going okay at home. I'm around if you ever need someone to talk too._ It had been a long time since he had butterflies when it came to a girl but something about Aria gave him that feeling. Hearing his phone chirp: _Hey! Thank you. Things are okay. Mike and I are hanging out in my room trying not to listen to our parents fight. It's rough._ She had replied. Jason felt helpless to do anything. He wanted to tell Aria everything would be okay but he couldn't promise that. Over the past few weeks he had talked a lot with Mike, he was a good kid who got mixed up in the wrong crowd, but he loved his big sister and didn't want to disappoint her anymore.

Alison knocked on Jason's door, "Hey Jason, would you be okay if Eric came over and watched a movie with me?" she asked nervously.  
"That's fine Ali. I can't tell you that he can't. Just be careful."  
"You could come down and watch with us if you want." She offered.  
"Maybe another time. I don't feel like being a third wheel this afternoon."  
"Okay." Ali said closing his door.


	4. I Can Trust You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment. **

* * *

The fighting between her parents had gotten so bad that Mike and Aria just left. He headed to a friends and Aria was stumbling down the street. They were doing construction on the sidewalk so she was in the road. Crying had always been the way Aria dealt with things and it seemed like tonight was no different. She didn't realize that she had wandered into the middle of the road until she heard the tires screeching to a stop and the head lights of a car blinded her.

"What are you doing?" The male voice yelled at her.  
"I…" she mumbled looking at her feet.  
"Aria?" the voice asked. "What's wrong? Why are you walking down the middle of the road?"  
Looking up she realized it was Eric Kahn, "I needed out of my house. I…" she started to explain when a car horn blew.  
"Come on. Get in." Eric said leading her to his car.

Once they were inside Eric drove to the small park that was near the end of her street. Stopping the car he turned to look at her, "What's going on?" he asked gently.  
"I needed away from the fighting. I was trying to get to Ali's but I must have gotten turned around." She admitted.  
"Well I'm headed that way, would you like a ride so you don't get honked at anymore."  
"Yeah." She sniffled.  
"Hey Aria?" he asked unsure  
"Yeah."  
"Can I trust you?" he asked nervously.  
"I don't know you very well, but yes."  
"I want to be more with Alison."  
"Be more?" Aria asked confused.  
"Yeah. I mean we hook up and everything, but I want be more than just a hook up. For the first time in a long time I actually want to date someone."  
"Wow. You're different than Noel." She admitted honestly, not knowing what to say.  
"Do you think she would go for that?" Eric asked hurriedly  
"I don't know honestly. All you can do is try. I mean Ali is full of surprises."  
"Very true. Thanks Aria." He said starting his car back up and driving toward the DiLaurentis house.

Alison was anxiously waiting for Eric to arrive. He was already 10 minutes late and she was beginning to believe that he had found something better to do with his night. She would never admit this to anyone but she wanted to be more than a hook up with him, she wanted to date him. Never really seeing the point in dating someone she wanted to try because things with Eric were different, he was different. About to grab another water from the fridge she heard the doorbell ring.

Rushing she went and opened the door to find Eric standing with a very upset Aria, "What's going on?" she asked apprehensive.  
"Is Jason home?" Aria asked quietly not looking at her friend.  
"He's up in his room." Alison said moving so Aria could get by.  
"What's wrong with her?" she asked Eric when he came in.  
"I'm not sure. She told me had to get away from the fighting in her house. I almost hit her with my car because she was walking down the middle of the road." Eric explained.  
"The fighting at her house?" Ali questioned and then the light bulb came on, "Oh my God! Now I know why she slept with Jason last night."  
"She slept with Jason?!"  
"Not in the way you and I sleep together."

Alison stood in the entry way to her house with Eric and couldn't believe she hadn't put the pieces together sooner. Aria's parents were fighting because her Mom had finally discovered the affair her Dad had had. Looking towards the stairs and back to Eric she couldn't decide which way she wanted to go. She knew that Jason would take good care of Aria and Eric had come over to be with her. Taking his hand she moved them into the living room and put in the movie he had brought over.

Sitting down the twosome snuggled and Eric rested his head on Alison's. This is what he wanted. He wanted nights where they wouldn't have sex, but just hang out. Holding Alison was something he loved to do, her hair always smelled like strawberries and her skin was like baby soft. Running his fingers up and down her arm he decided to ask.

"Hey Ali can I ask you something?" he asked quietly.  
Alison shifted in his arms, "What?" she asked with wide eyes.  
"Can we be more than a hook up?"  
"You want to be more than a hook up?" she said in disbelief.  
"Yes. You're different and you deserve to be more than just a hook up." Eric explained.  
Alison just wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, "I've been too nervous to ask you that exact same thing." She told him giggling.  
Eric kissed her back and pulled her in closer to him.  
Laying her head against Eric's chest she wondered how things were going up in Jason's room.

Aria had left Eric down stairs with Alison and didn't mind going to Jason alone. She wanted someone who would hold her and make her feel better. Walking up the stairs she was nervous. Knocking on his door all she wanted to was run away and never look back, she couldn't keep running to him when things in her life got hard.

Jason opened his door to find Aria on the other side looking scared and on the verge of tears. Gently he picked her up and brought her into his room and shut the door. Holding her close he laid down on his bed and let her cry out whatever she was feeling. He had gotten the feeling earlier in the day when they had texted that things at home weren't going smoothly.

Aria's head had found the same crook it had been in last night and she snuggled into Jason. He was just holding her and running his hands through her hair. She loved that feeling, it had always relaxed her. Feeling her body relax she gently sat up and straddled Jason.

"How are things at home really going?" he asked smoothing his hands over her thighs.  
"Loud." She admitted playing with his shirt.  
"Aria."  
"I didn't want you to come get me."  
"I would have stayed there with you and Mike. You don't have to face this alone." He told her.  
"It's just… Mike has been having a really hard time and I don't know what to tell him or how to make it better." She stated starting to cry.  
Jason just reached up and laid her back down on his chest. Holding her he knew she was safe and okay.

Aria gently shifted on top of Jason and sat up again looking at him. He just stared back at her and sat up leaning against his head board. Again she leaned close to him but this time she kissed him. Slowly Jason snaked his arms around her little body and pulled her close deepening the kiss. He loved the feeling of her lips against his. Aria pressed her body into Jason's and let him hold her. Gently pulling away Jason kissed her on the head to let her know he would always be there for her. Neither of them had any idea that Ali had seen them kiss.

Alison had wandered upstairs to check on Aria, but when she opened Jason's door she saw that her friend was fine. Her brother and best friend were in a lip lock and it looked like nothing was going to break them apart. Quietly shutting Jason's door she realized what had happened the night before. They had showed how they cared for each other. Skipping down stairs she decided to let them be and enjoy her night.

Agreeing Jason and Aria headed down stairs to join Alison and Eric. Walking into living room Aria took Jason's hand, he looked down at her but all she did was squeeze and keep walking. Alison and Eric moved to make room on the couch and the four finished one movie and started another. None of them saying a word. Before the second movie was started Ali grabbed Aria's hand and led her towards the kitchen.

Standing in the kitchen Alison gave Aria a hug, "I can trust you." She whispered. Aria just hugged her friend back and nodded. The two girls didn't need to say anything. They both knew then that they could trust each other and that nothing would be able to stand in their way.


End file.
